dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man vs Erza Scarlet
Description These two fighters have a large arsenal of armours, but which fighter will come out on top? Will it be Tony Stark the Iron Man, or Erza Scarlet the seventh guild master of Fairy Tail. Pre-Fight Location: Random Desert Iron Man: Jarvis turn on the radio. Jarvis: Sure thing master Stark. Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gDch1p4c_M High above the skies in a random desert the Iron Man flies above along with him he talks to his A.I Jarvis, together they seek for a secret base for the group Hydra. Tony Stark was given information from S.H.I.E.L.D to destroy the base. On his scouters indicates a Hydra truck and with the help of Jarvis he determines to where the truck is heading. Tony locates the Hydra base, it was more of a little camp with some missile launchers and a giant green and yellow missile in the middle of it all, Tony dive bombs right into the base, of course the Hydra soldiers spot him and fire their missiles at him. As a missile flies towards Tony he quickly grabs the missile and redirects the missile towards the rest Hydra's missile launcher. Soldiers flee as they try to ran away from the explosions but they are stopped by Tony who lands right in front of them. Iron Man: Going somewhere? The soldiers fire their rifles at him but to no avail, Tony gets bored and decides to fire his repulsor blasts at the soldiers. Tony then spots the Truck from earlier, the Truck is is going at least 90 mph so he predicts that it's going to ram into him. So Tony fires a smart missile at the truck causing and then proceeds to deal with the rest of the soldiers. The truck's side is blown off causing it to spiral out of control and crash into the tents. All that remains of the Hydra base are burning tents, blown up vehicles, and the large missile that was surprisingly untouched despite all the destruction. And of course Iron Man who after scans the area walks towards the missile to disarm it. Iron Man: Alright Jarvis cut the music. Jarvis: Yes Master Stark Iron Man: So this is Hydra's secret weapon huh? Well as soon we're done it won't be so secret anymore. Jarvis: We have T minus 45 minutes to disable the missile before the missile launches and potentially destroys the east coast. Iron Man: Lucky us that we arrived so early, alright just do your thing Jarvis. As Tony uploads Jarvis into the computer a mysterious figure watched both of them, the figure cloaked in a silver breast plate, black boots, and a blue shirt, prepared a surprise attack for the two of them. Jarvis: Finished, sir. Iron Man: Great let's get out of here and go grab something to eat. Jarvis: Mysterious figure detected. Iron Man: What, did I miss somebody!? Just then the figure jumped up in the air and prepared a downward slash towards Tony, who notices last minute and quickly gets out of the way of the attack. The figure reveals herself to be Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail guild. Erza: So, Tony Stark! Iron Man: Yeah, who's asking? Erza: The name is Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail guild, it seems we had similar missions, but you beat me to it. Iron Man: So, you're here to take my head because I took your job or something? Erza: Not exactly, I can't go back without a challenge, so you'll have to do. Iron Man: Well I guess lunch can wait, Jarvis put up a quick scan on our adversary. Jarvis: Already on it sir. Fight HERE WE GO!!! Erza runs towards Iron Man at goes in for an upward slash followed by a downward slash however her adversary dodges both attacks leaving her open towards a right hook by Iron Man. The attack sent Erza flying and once Erza got back on her feet Iron Man shot a repulsor blast at his opponent. Erza evaded the attack by changing into her Black Wing Armour shocking her opponent. She then flew towards Iron Man and landed several slashes at his chest and back. While Iron Man shot repulsor blasts attempting to shoot Erza out of the sky she kept evading them and flew closer to her opponent, once she got close she landed an outward slash attack that sent her opponent flying up into the air. Erza flew above her opponent and transformed into her Flame Empress Armour and performed a downward thurst engulfed in flames. Iron Man quickly notices the attack and quickly activated his rocket boots at the last second to get away from the attack, as Iron Man looks up he see's that the attack created a pillar of fire from the impact. Iron Man: Uh hey Jarvis you done with the scans? Jarvis: Of course master Stark. Iron Man: Great, okay send in backup encase we need it. Jarvis: Look out mister Stark. Tony looks back at his opponent and he is quickly slashed in the gut by his opponent still in the Flame Empress Armour. She then attempts to continue slashing at her opponent he keeps dodging her attacks. WIP Category:Slantheman Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Color themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music